


Masquerade

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team JNPR plans to win the costume contest at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

“I really don’t see why I have to do this.” Jaune whined, steadfastly refusing to open the garment box before him.

“Because it’s a _team_ contest and you’re our team leader, so you hafta enter.” Nora called over her shoulder, still busy affixing a cardboard facade to her hammer.

“We took a vote, remember?” Ren sat on his bed with a mirror propped in front of him, trying to straighten the black bow on his head. “We all decided that this theme would give us the best chance of winning.”

“I didn’t decide that.” Jaune grumbled under his breath, flopping on the bed.

“And you were outvoted, _agapitos_ ” Pyrrha stalked into the room, her ponytail moved to the side as if to balance the rapier dangling from her hip. “If you really don’t want to do it we won’t force you, but we’re certainly not going to win without you.”

“Why does it even matter if we win though?” Jaune argued, looking for a way out.

“Because I made a bet with Yang” Nora chirped.

“Because Nora promised to collect on her bet somewhere other than the dorms.” Ren intoned.

“Because I love winning.” Pyrrha admitted boastfully. “And it sounded like a fun team activity.”

“Fine.” Jaune exhaled the word before tramping to the bathroom, box in hand. “But no peeking!”

“We’d never dream of it.” Ren shouted after his leader before sparing a glance for Pyrrha. “Most of us anyway.”

A few minutes of rustling later, Jaune returned to the dorm room clad in a yellow crop top under a tan vest and an oversized belt barely preserving his modesty secured upon a pair of tight black leather shorts. “H-how do I look?”

“Cute!” Nora beamed, delivering a thumbs up.

“Definitely suits you better than your prom dress.” The edges of Lie Ren’s mouth quirked up, the vestiges of a kind smile belying his monotone.

Jaune’s barely repressed smile melted away as he turned his head to ask his girlfriend her opinion and saw her gaping at him. “Is, is there something wrong?”

Pyrrha shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “No, sorry.” A dreamy smile came across her face. “You’re just really pretty like that, it took me by surprise.” Her eyes took on their trademark determined stare, leaving the grin in place. “But…”

“But?” Jaune asked nervously.

“Hair.” Nora piped up.

“My thoughts exactly.” Pyrrha nodded as she grabbed a few things from her nightstand and sat Jaune in a chair in front of her. “No way to make your hair long enough, but a little more volume is gonna make this costume perfect.”

After a few minutes of Pyrrha’s hands running through his scalp Jaune’s excitement turned to nervousness. “Hey Ren.”

“Yes Jaune?” Ren looked up from the impromptu card game he had started with Nora.

“Do you think anyone is gonna make fun of us?” Jaune bit his apprehensively, suddenly unsure again of the evening’s plans.

“No one who wants to walk out of that party.” Nora’s diabolical smile was all the more threatening coming from under a hood that usually hid only sweetness.

Before Jaune could continue his worrying, he felt a peck on his cheek. “Done, and anyone who makes fun of you is going to have to deal with all of us, not just Nora. Now go look in the mirror.”

Choosing to ignore Pyrrha’s exclusion of Ren from her protection Jaune walked to the mirror on the shared dresser in the corner and was left speechless. He couldn’t believe how cute he looked. He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Pyrrha’s voice was heavy with concern but Jaune still found it hard  to tear himself away from the mirror; but he quickly noticed the tears that had likely drawn Pyrrha’s attention. Scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand he spun to face her.

“Yeah, sorry, I just wasn’t prepared for that.” The grin now an unshakeable aspect of the costume. “Now let’s go get Nora laid!” Playful cheering ensued as the team collectively went for the door, and Jaune’s blush had just been restored by another compliment from Pyrrha when they encountered their doppelgangers in the hall.

A redhead in a pink skirt with a cardboard hammerhead crudely taped over the end of a scythe, an heiress in leather and bronze with her hair swept back, a faunus in a green coat and a pink bow with her usual staid expression even more neutral, and a blonde brawler in steel armor and jeans with a wooden sword hanging at her side.

“Hey guys, looks like we had the same idea. Good looks!” The brawler, ignoring Nora’s bewildered expression, walked up and reached her hand under a hood to ruffle orange hair before turning her attention to Jaune and eyeing him up appreciatively. “Especially you, were it not for my appreciable assets I think you’d look better in that than me.” She gave him a wink as she turned away. “See you guys at the party!”

A dazed team JNPR watched their sister team walk down the hall, Nora the first to recover. “I can’t _believe_ that cheater stole my idea!”

“Oh come, Nora, it’s a good idea but is it really that unbelievable that she came up with the idea on her own?” Pyrrha asked, distracted by fixing Nora’s hair.

“Yes! But it’s alright, I have a plan!” Nora continued on, not giving her now-worried team a chance to object. “Professor Peach is judging the costume contest and I happen to know for a fact that she ships Freezerburn so-”

“Freezerburn?” Jaune interjected.

“Yang and Weiss” Ren informed him.

“But ship them where? Is the plan to win while they’re gone?” Jaune’s confusion was obviously mounting, doubly so when his team started laughing at him.

“No Jaune, like a relationship.” Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder. “I thought you knew about the betting pools.”

“Betting pools? Like betting on _relationships_?” This was the first Jaune had heard of the concept.

“Yeah, Nora and I made bank on an Arkos bet.” Lie Ren grinned.

“Ar-kos..” Jaune contemplated for a second before realizing exactly what that signified. “But you-”

A miniature digit was placed over his lips before he could continue. “Yes, neither of you were particularly subtle and Ren and I capitalized on it. Now more importantly: the plan.” She removed her hand from Jaune’s lips and waited to make sure he didn’t have any more interruptions before continuing. “Professor Peach is a Freezerburn shipper so we’re sure to win if we give her what she wants; you two need to make out on stage.” She pointed at Pyrrha and a now-stammering Jaune.

“We’ll do it.” Pyrrha’s clear voice and unflappably determined face brought Jaune’s faltering to a stop. “If Jaune is alright with it, of course.” She looked purposefully at Jaune and placed a hand upon his shoulder. “Like I said, I love winning.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fantastic piece of art by MangaRainbow
> 
> http://theasgardiandetective.tumblr.com/post/135152343555/team-rwby-i-dont-know-what-this-is-but-i-know


End file.
